Hot Mess
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Harry se sentiu atraído por um garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos. Estava tentando se convencer de que havia feito 'aquilo' por que estava bêbado. Mas agora que tinha que passar mais tempo com o mesmo garoto, não conseguia entender seus sentimentos.
1. Capítulo 1

**ATE****NÇÃO ! AS CENAS EXPLÍCITAS ESTÃO SENDO CORTADAS DOS CAPÍTULOS, EU COLOCAREI UM AVISO EM TODAS AS PARTES NECESSÁRIAS .. VOCÊS PODERIAM ENCONTRAR AS CENAS DE HM NO ADULTFANFICTION, MAS O SITE AS DELETOU, ENTÃO EU AS PERDI.. AS OUTRAS FICTIONS SE ENCONTRARÃO NO LIVEJOURNAL!**

**Nome : Hot Mess**

**Descrição : Harry se sentiu atraído por um garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos. Estava tentando se convencer de que havia feito o que fez por que estava bêbado. Mas agora que tinha que passar mais tempo com o mesmo garoto, não conseguia entender seus sentimentos. SLASH. RATED M.**

**Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
><strong>

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black. Durante toda essa semana, eu vou postar um capítulo por dia, resultando em 7 capítulos (ah não me diga!). Então, tenha um feliz aniversário Yann, espero que ame a fic, assim como eu amei escrever ela para você ! Te desejo tudo de bom, e um pouco mais *0* Nós te adoramos !**

******** AVISO 2 ********

**O nome da fic, é inspirado na música Hot Mess da banda Cobra Starship, não por causa da letra, mas sim pelo nome... mas quando eu fui ler a tradução, combinou perfeitamente, então eu resolvi colocar partes dela em alguns capítulos (;**

******** AVISO 3 ********

**Conteúdo para maiores de 18 anos, relacionamento de homem com homem, se não gosta, e/ou tem preconceito, tem um x ali em cima, se nunca leu, aproveite para experimentar, se gosta... ora por que ainda não começou a ler?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**You were a problem child**  
>(Você foi uma criança problemática)<br>**Been grounded your whole life**  
>(Sendo castigago sua vida inteira)<br>**So now you run wild**  
>( Então agora está correndo livre)<br>**Play with them good girls**  
>(Brincando com as boas garotas)<br>**Though that ain't your style**  
>(Embora esse não seja seu estilo)<p>

Harry era um garoto comum, ou pelo menos era nisso que tentava acreditar. Tinha 19 anos. Fazia Letras na faculdade Hogwarts havia 1 ano, embora sua paixão, fosse a música.

Junto com seus amigos, Harry possuía uma banda, chamada 'Safe way out' . Ele era o vocalista, e também tocava guitarra

Ron era seu melhor amigo. Estava sempre lá, e Harry sabia que o amigo sempre o apoiaria em qualquer situação. Eles passavam todo o tempo livre juntos, o que havia se tornado difícil, uma vez o ruivo estava namorando sua outra melhor amiga, Hermione.

Nesse momento, Harry estava se arrumando para a apresentação. Toda terça e quinta, ele e sua banda se apresentavam em um pub. O lugar era muito legal, e a platéia era maravilhosa. O moreno quem diria, já que todos os dias, depois que se apresentava, a maior parte das garotas o chamavam para tomar algo. Harry escolhia a dedo. A mais bêbada, era a escolhida da noite. Era muito mais fácil assim, as chances da garota se lembrar no outro dia, eram mínimas, ele não teria então que se envolver demais. A última coisa que queria era se envolver demais.

Esse era o primeiro de seus problemas. Não queria se envolver. Namorou por um tempo Ginny, irmã de Ron, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se entregar por inteiro, não coseguia confiar ou amar.

Suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e teimoso. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava... _aceitável. _Desceu o lance de escadas. Seu padrinho estava sentado no sofá, abraçado com seu professor. Oh Céus...

Havia um ano, que Sirius Black finalmente tinha se declarado para Remus Lupin. Sim, Sirius era gay. Harry não tinha nenhum problema com isso, era só que... era estranho. Não conseguia se ver, sendo atraído por um homem, músculos, pelos nas pernas, e ainda por cima... ah... não conseguia nem pensar nisso. Era hétero, e isso nunca mudaria. A única coisa que podia fazer, era respeitar, não era homofóbico, e muito menos cego, podia ver que o amor de seu padrinho e professor era dos mais lindos e puros.

Suspirou outra vez. Será que algum dia seria amado? Difcilmente. Não sabia amar. Perdera seus pais quando era ainda um bebê, e viveu até seus 17 anos com sua tia. A família dela era horrível. Ele fora feito de empregado, vivido em um armário embaixo das escadas, apanhado, havia sido ridicularizado pela baleia do primo, e nos últimos anos que viveu lá, chegou a pensar que seria vítima de molestação. Mas Graças a Deus, isso era só passado. Seu padrinho o havia resgatado antes que pudesse sofrer mais um pouco, e agora ele tinha uma família.

Não que Sirius fosse o que você pode chamar de família, mas Harry agora tinha um lar, e uma pessoa que se preocupava muito com ele, e era o que importava.

**oOo HD oOo**

Draco Malfoy suspirou cansado. Eram 20 horas. Tinha passado a manhã inteira estudando na faculdade, e passara a tarde toda se dedicando a outras tarefas, no mesmo lugar. Cursava Artes Cênicas, e amava. Sempre havia sido seu sonho atuar, e era muito bom nisso.

Seu pai queria que ele continuasse com as atividades da empresa, e por isso deixara de dar mesada para o filho, quando este escolheu fazer Artes na faculdade. Não que fizesse muita diferença, pois ainda usufria da mesma forma. Tinha uma BMW, morava em uma Mansão,e ganhava tudo o que queria na mão, sem precisar pedir duas vezes. Sua vida era perfeita.

Deu um riso seco. Sua vida não era nada perfeita. Entrara na faculdade há um ano, e foi mais ou menos nessa época que percebeu seu interesse em outros homens. Mas o problema era que havia nascido muito lindo para seu bem! As garotas não paravam de ser pegajosas e dar em cima dele, e foi com muito orgulho e coragem, que admitiu ser gay.

O preconceito era inevitável, claro. Mas todos sempre davam para trás, quando o loiro lançava seu característico olhar de gelo. Era um garoto forte, e não deixaria que aquelas pessoas imundas, percebessem que o que diziam realmente o machucava.

Quando o pai descobriu, quase o deserdou, mas a mãe conseguiu aplacar a raiva do homem, sabe-se lá como.

Oh por Deus... precisava sair, relaxar, se divertir, pegar alguém ! Precisava muito disso, estava cansado de ficar o dia inteiro estudando, e tentando ensinar um bando do sem talentos atuarem.

Pegou a chave da sua BMW. Iria para um pub perto da sua casa. Sempre ia lá, porém só nos finais de semana. Ouviu dizerem certa vez que nas terças e quintas, tinham música ao vivo, e que a banda era muito boa. Que sorte que era terça!

**oOo HD oOo**

A música estava extremamente alta. O lugar estava abarrotado, o que era muito estranho considerando que ainda era dia de semana !

Draco se sentou em uma das cadeiras, que ficam em frente ao balcão, e observou a banda. Então os boatos eram verdade, realmente tinha música ao vivo ali. A banda não era das piores, realmente. Enquanto passava um olhar crítico sobre todos, seu coração pulou quando realmente _analisou _o vocalista.

Oh Deus. O garoto tinha cabelos escuros e muito arrepiados. Mesmo no escuro, Draco podia enxergar os contornos do seu corpo, e então percebeu como a voz dele era sexy. Daria de tudo para ter um daqueles cantando no seu ouvido.

A banda foi tocando, e Draco se afundava em vodka, toda vez que recebia confirmações da opção sexual do moreno. Era completamente hétero ! Que desperdício... E aquelas garotas... dava para elas serem mais atiradas?

Quando o show finalmente tinha acabado, o loiro já havia tomado umas boas doses da bebida, mas sua resistência era muito alta.

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry desceu do palco, e foi para o camarim improvisado. Guardou sua guitarra, e deu uma olhada no espelho. Continuava apresentável. Seu cabelo não ficava para baixo de maneira alguma e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação por causa do show. Agora era só sair dali, e caçar.

Quando chegou na pista de dança, várias garotas vieram para cima dele. Típico. Decotes fundos, saias curtas, saltos altos. Vulgares. Não se importava com isso, na verdade. Cada uma sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido, tentavam chamar sua atenção, mas algo estava errado. Elas estavam incrivelmente sóbrias ! Assim não iria rolar. Teria que esperar até que elas resolvessem tomar algo mais forte.

Avistou uma loira, e decidiu que manteria os olhos nela naquela noite.

Procurou um lugar para se sentar, e encontrou um banco livre no balcão. Foi até o lugar, desviando das desesperadas, e se sentou do lado de um garoto loiro.

**oOo HD oOo**

Draco percebeu quando alguém sentou ao lado dele. Não importava. Quem ele queria, naquele momento, estava se agarrando a alguma daquelas garotas. Ora, por Deus, estava sendo ridículo, só tinha visto o garoto, nem o conhecia ! Mas... só sabia que precisava beijar aqueles lábios, precisava ouvir aquela voz em seu ouvido, precisava... oh sim... precisava. Virou a dose. Encostou a testa no balcão.

- Algum problema, parceiro?

Grunhiu em resposta e não se mexeu. Devia ter ficado em casa. Agora, queria um garoto que não teria, e estava caminhando para uma grande ressaca. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e levantou o olhar.

A primeira coisa que viu, foram os olhos. Verdes, tão verdes, brilhantes, e lindos. Observou o nariz delicado, as bochechas rosadas, o cabelo bagunçado, e por último a boca. Era ele. O cantor.

- Algum problema? – o garoto repetiu.  
>- Er.. não. – o moreno assentiu.<br>- Qual o seu nome?  
>- Eu.. er.. Draco. – <em>Pare de agir feito uma garotinha, Draco !<br>_- Muito prazer, eu sou o Harry – _Prazer.. sim.. muito mesmo.._ Aceitou a mão que o garoto maior oferecia.  
>- Era você quem estava cantando?<br>- Oh, sim ! Você gostou?  
>- Sim ! Você é maravilhoso ! – corou – eu ... er.. quero dizer.. toca.. maravilhosamente bem... – o moreno riu.<br>- Obrigado.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio em que o moreno não disse mais nada, mas não desviu o olhar dos olhos cinzentos.

- Se não se importa, o que faz aqui? Não parece muito seu lugar.  
>- Er.. não é.. é só que é perto da minha casa, e quando eu preciso.. er.. relaxar, eu venho para cá. - o garoto riu mais uma vez, e Draco ficou hipnotizado com aquele sorriso maravilhoso.<p>

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry estava tendo uma noite agradável. As mulheres ja haviam parado de se atirar nele, e a loira que ele estava de olho, já havia sido esquecida ha muito tempo. Tinha conhecido esse garoto encantador, Draco. E ele era muito divertido, conversado, e até mesmo... bonito. Harry corou com esse pensamento.

Cenas do seu padrinho agarrado com seu professor, vinham parar em sua mente a cada momento, e logo os dois eram substituidos por Harry e um garoto loiro. Logo que isso acontecia, o moreno sacudia a cabeça, e tentava prestar atenção no que o outro dizia. Mas era impossível ! O garoto tinha uma boca... tentadora ! E toda vez que o moreno tentava prestar atenção, era hipnotizado por aqueles lábios. Chegou a imaginar eles percorrendo a pele do seu pescoço, e tremores passaram pelo seu corpo.

Não. Não estava pensando nisso. Não com outro garoto ! Mas estava ali.. tinha dispensado tantas garotas, e não se importava minimamente com a loira bonita, por que ao seu lado, tinha um loiro ainda mais lindo. Sim.. era lindo.. maravilhoso...

Seu corpo começou a se inclinar em direção ao do loiro, seus olhos não saiam daqueles lábios. Um pequeno sorriso se formou, quando percebeu que o outro garoto apesar de estar corando, não o afastava.

Capturou aqueles lindos lábios finos. Nunca imaginou que faria isso. Nunca pensou que a iniciativa viria dele. Claro que tinha percebido as tentativas de flerte do outro, e elas tinham funcionado _tão_ bem.

A sensação não era ruim. Era boa, muito boa. Draco tinha lábios macios, e Harry podia sentir o sabor da vodka. Queria mais. Sentiu as mãos do outro sendo colocadas em sua cintura, e uma língua travessa contornando seus lábios. Ficou meio tenso por um instante, porém logo abriu a boca, e ela foi invadida. Suas línguas dançaram no mesmo ritmo. Viciante.

Se separaram.

- Vamos para minha casa – ouviu o loiro sussurrar.

Sem pensar demais, Harry apenas assentiu. Não acreditava naquilo. Não acreditava no que ia fazer, mas queria, e apenas estava sentindo, se deixando levar pelo momento.

No caminho, os dois conversaram amenidades, Draco já havia percebido, que era o primeiro garoto que o outro beijava, e se sentia muito orgulhoso com isso. Se pudesse, seria o único. Mas isso não era pensamento para aquela noite.

Explicou para o garoto que seus pais estavam viajando, então não teriam problemas se fossem para lá.

**oOo HD oOo**

Um Harry meio perplexo saiu do carro. Uma mansão. O garoto morava em uma mansão ! Bem, então estava explicado o por quê de ser tão impecável.

Chegaram ao quarto, e tão logo, Harry foi puxado para um beijo cheio de luxúria. Tinha se perguntado várias vezes, se faria mesmo isso, estava prestes a desistir, mas esse beijo, despertou o desejo dentro dele.

Respondeu com a mesma intensidade. Capturou o lábio inferior do outro, mordiscou levemente, enquanto ouviu um suspiro. Fez mais uma vez, e então chupou.

Foi empurrado na cama, e logo sentiu os lábios de Draco atacando seu pescoço. O loiro fazia tudo com extremo cuidado e intensidade. Dava chupões e mordidas.

Draco tirou sua camisa, e voltou a beijar Harry, esse por sua vez, começou a deslizar as mãos pela barriga do outro.

Seria a única vez, pensou. Harry retirou sua camisa, e se deixou ser beijado. O loiro dessa vez, descia mais os beijos. Era tão bom... Oh Deus. Gemidos baixinhos eram formados na garganta dos dois.

O moreno arfou, quando sentiu os dentes de Draco aprisionarem seus mamilos. Por Deus, era tão bom ! O loiro estimulou seus mamilos, mordiscando-os e estava surtindo efeito. A cueca de Harry estava muito apertada, de repente. Ele sabia o que isso significava. Precisava tanto.

Inverteu as posições, e prendeu as pernas de Draco com as suas.

**CORTE DO LEMON**

Harry sentiu quando a entrada de Draco se apertou, o loiro gritou o seu nome e se derramou na sua barriga. Foi o suficiente. Uma estocada depois, Harry se derramou dentro de Draco gemendo seu nome.

- Hmmmm Draaaaaco...

Se deitou sobre ele, e beijou sua boca. Tão maravilhoso. Tão bom. Retirou seu membro e deslizou para o lado do loiro. Os dois caíram no sono.

**oOo HD oOo**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Harry acordou. Eram 5 horas da manhã, conferiu. Estava meio confuso, nunca havia se sentido tão exausto e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Bastou uma olhada para o lado para entender. Oh Deus... O que tinha feito? Havia mesmo dormido com outro homem? E tinha gostado? Claro que tinha.. havia sido a melhor transa da sua vida ! Acariciou a face de Draco. Tão lindo.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito. Não importava o quão lindo Draco era. Harry era hétero, e aquela tinha sido somente uma noite ! Nunca se repetiria, nem com Draco, nem com outro homem. Nunca. Havia sido errado, e culpa do álcool.

Levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível, teve uma certa dificuldade para encontrar suas roupas. Vestiu-se. Cenas da última noite, não saiam da sua mente. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da boca de Draco, do corpo de Draco, e entendia por que não tinha parado. Não... era culpa do álcool. Viu que estava perto de dar um selinho no loiro, e se indireitando, foi embora, para nunca mais voltar.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Entãaaaaaao ? O que achou Yann? Gostou? Não gostou? Amou? Odiou? E vocês pessoas fofas que leram? Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês ! Amanhã sai o segundo capítulo, desejem feliz aniversário para o Yann !**

***0*0* PARABÉNS *0*0***


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nome : Hot Mess**

********** AGRADECIMENTO **********

****Muito obrigada todos vocês que deixaram reviews, e desejaram um feliz aniversário para o Yann ! Vocês tornaram esse presente ainda mais especial !****

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black. Parabéeeens pra você, nessa data querida bla bla bla viva ! Aêêêê !**

********** AVISO 2 **********

****Eu esqueci de falar lá no primeiro capítulo, que essa fic, não é mágica, mas acho que vocês já perceberam ne hahhahaa****

******Música no início : Hot Mess -Cobra Starship.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Stumble in, but yeah  
>(<strong>Tropeçando, mas sim)**  
>You're still lookin' hella fine<br>**(Você continua incrivelmente lindo)**  
>Keep doing what you're doing<br>(**Continue fazendo o que está fazendo)**  
>Then I'll make you mine<br>**(E eu vou tornar você meu)

Draco acordou, mas algo estava diferente. Sentia um leve incômodo e uma dor. Aquela dor... lembrou-se então da última noite. Oh Deus... Tinha conseguido. Tinha dormido com o cantor. E havia sido tão bom ! A melhor transa da sua vida! O garoto moreno de olhos verdes era perfeito. Os lábios, os sorrisos, os beijos, os olhos, o corpo, o cheiro, a voz, tudo... Harry era perfeito.

Esticou o braço, mas não encontrou o que queria. Abriu os olhos. Nada. Ningúem. O moreno não estava lá. Se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Vazio. Vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha. Seu coração falhou uma batida, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do cômodo. Abriu a porta, mas era só a sua governanta.

A mulher era como uma segunda mãe para Draco. Estava sempre lá, dava conselhos e o ajudava em épocas difíceis.

- Elena?  
>- Draco ! Bom-dia ! Você vai se atrasar, meu querido. Eu fiz o seu bolo favorito, coma e vá embora ! - a governanta, apesar de não ser a cozinheira, sempre preparava o bolo favorito do loiro.<br>- Ah... obrigado.

Sentou-se na cadeira, e comeu.

- Você está muito calado ! Nem mesmo elogiou o meu bolo hoje.  
>- Está maravilhoso, obrigado.<br>- Desembucha !  
>- Você.. er... viu um... garoto saindo ?<br>- Oh sim... – ela corou – um lindo garoto, assim como você, e muito educado também.  
>- Que horas ele saiu? – perguntou com um tom de chateação.<br>- Oh – murmurou entendendo – por volta das 5 horas. Me disse que tinha que ir para a faculdade, assim como você tem !  
>- Ele... foi embora como?<br>- Eu chamei um táxi e o fiz esperar.  
>- Oh sim. Obrigado. – fechou a cara.<br>- Não fique assim ! Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois vão se encontrar de novo, agora vá !

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry havia chegado um pouco mais cedo do que planejara. Já estava na sala quando o professor entrou. Não conseguia prestar atenção. Não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro, nem parar de lembrar da última noite. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem e completo daquela forma ! Encostou a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa, e logo adormeceu.

No último horário, o professor Lupin, entrou em sua sala. Anunciou que fariam algo diferente, e depois todos estariam liberados mais cedo, porém teriam que ir para o auditório.

Chegando lá,havia outra turma, que Harry não reconheceu. Todos se sentaram e calaram quando os dois professores subiram no palco. A professora foi a primeira a falar.

- Olá ! Eu sou a professora Caroline, e esse é o professor Lupin. Vocês devem estar pensando o por quê estão aqui, então vou logo esclarecer. A turma que está sentada mais no fundo, cursa Letras,e a que está mais a frente, cursa Artes Cênicas.

Harry conhecia alguém que fazia aquele curso... mas quem?

- Eu e o professor Lupin, resolvemos juntar as duas turmas, para um projeto. – murmúrios excitados começaram a se formar – Serão feitos grupos de 6, com 3 integrantes de cada curso.

- Aqueles que cursam Letras, terão que escrever um roteiro para uma peça, e aqueles que cursam Artes, terão que atuar. – completou Lupin – vocês terão exatamente 2 meses para prepararem tudo. O projeto vale metade da nota final nas duas matérias. O tema é livre, e a peça tem que durar no máximo, 30 minutos. No total, teremos 15 grupos, e a manhã do dia 17 será tirada para as apresentações.

- Eu vou chamar os nomes de um aluno da minha classe, esse aluno irá chamar mais dois, Lupin fará o mesmo, e esses 6, serão do mesmo grupo. Podemos começar? – esperou um momento e então chamou. – Draco Malfoy !

Harry segurou a respiração. Artes Cênicas... Draco... oh por Deus, não ! Por favor, por favor, por favor, que seja somente uma triste e amarga coincidência ! Observou atentamente, quando um garoto de cabelos anormalmente loiros se levantou e andou com o nariz empinado até o palco.

Era ele. O loiro com quem tinha dormido. Não... não podia ser.. talvez, eles só tinham o mesmo nome, e uma grande semelhança. Sim.. era isso !

- Escolhe os seus parceiros, Draco.  
>- Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabine – respondeu sem hesitar.<p>

A voz... Harry não podia negar, era ele. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo quando lembrou das palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido na última noite. Balançou a cabeça e tentou se livrar daqueles pensamentos.

- Hermione Grander – Lupin chamou.

_Os Céus não ! Por favor, Mione, não me chame ! Não me chame !_

- Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter.

_Estou perdido._

**oOo HD oOo**

Draco assistiu quando uma garota de cabelos castanhos e armados subiu no palco. Só queria que aquilo tudo acabasse logo e pudesse sair dali. Lembrou-se que Harry cursava Letras, e ali estava ele com aquela turma.

- Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Harry Potter? Só podia ser o _seu_ Harry ! _Oh por favor, por favor, Deus, tomara que seja !_

Viu o moreno de olhos verdes subir no palco, e se posicionar ao lado dos amigos. Ele torcia os dedos atrás das costas, e Draco sabia que havia sido reconhecido. Oh isso era tão bom ! Os dois realmente se encontraram novamente ! Estudavam na mesma faculdade, e agora estavam trabalhando juntos no mesmo projeto ! Sua vida poderia ficar melhor?

- Vocês estão liberados para irem embora – disse a professora.

O grupo desceu do palco, e saiu do auditório.

Uma vez lá fora, os seis garotos se encararam. Draco fez um sinal para os amigos irem na frente. Os amigos de Harry não foram embora, mas ele não iria esperar mais.

- Harry, que surpresa !

Os amigos do moreno o olharam surpresos.

- Você o conhece, Harry?  
>- Eu... er... não.<p>

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry mentiu e viu uma expressão de mágoa tomar conta do lindo rosto de Draco.

- Não que eu me lembre. – completou . Droga, só piorou as coisas, agora o outro ia achar que ele não se lembrava... não que se importasse. – vocês podem ir andando. Até amanhã.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Draco ainda mantinha uma expressão de tristeza, e estava anormalmente quieto.

- Er... como vai? – o moreno perguntou.  
>- Desculpe, eu acho que não te conheço mesmo.<br>- Eu sinto muito, é que eles são meus amigos, e eles...  
>- Não podem saber que você dormiu com outro homem?<br>- Eu.. er..  
>- Não, está tudo bem, parece que eu estava enganado ao seu respeito ontem a noite.<br>- Escuta, _Malfoy_. – uma pontada de dor atingiu Draco quando o moreno cuspiu seu sobrenome daquela forma – a noite passada, foi um engano. Um erro, o maior da minha vida. Nunca acontecerá de novo, entendeu?  
>- Obrigado, <em>Potter<em>.  
>- Por?<br>- Por acabar de me mostrar que foi a pior coisa que já fiz na minha vida.

Harry também foi atingido por uma dor no peito, mas não prestou atenção nela, não deveria sentir isso. Não iria sentir isso. Estava com raiva de si mesmo por se importar tanto.

- A culpa é toda sua !  
>- Minha?<br>- Sim ! Você acha que só por que é bicha, todos os homens tem que ser também? Pois eu não sou ! Agora me deixa em paz !

Aquelas palavras atingiram o loiro como uma bomba, e enquanto passava por ele para ir embora, Harry viu nos olhos do garoto, que as lágrimas já se formavam.

O resto do dia passou voando para o moreno. A culpa tomou conta de todo o seu ser, e ele teve uma vontade de chorar. Chorar pelo o que havia dito. Chorar por que o outro havia chorado. Chorar por querer ter o loiro em seus braços de novo. Mas ele não o fez. Aquilo era errado.

Quinta-feira chegou, e com ela mais um show. Os garotos não se encontraram na faculdade, e Harry tentou se convencer, que mesmo que tivessem se encontrado, não faria nada. De noite, quando já estava no palco, esquadrinhou o lugar, mas o loiro não estava lá, e não apareceu hora nenhuma. Melhor assim.

Naquela noite, Harry não quis ficar com ninguém.

**oOo HD oOo**

Já era sexta-feira e Draco decidiu que não poderia faltar mais um dia. Não passaria mais um dia ali, fugindo e chorando. A culpa não era dele se Potter era um arrogante, idiota , retardado e preconceituoso.

Se levantou, e se arrumou impecavelmente. Estava mais bonito do que sempre, e assim era ótimo. As olheras já haviam desaparecidos, e com ela, todos os indícios de que passara a noite passada em claro e chorando.

Observou seu corpo, e ficou satisfeito em perceber que não tinha engordado, apesar de ter comido um bolo inteiro de chocolate. Pegou as chaves do carro, e foi para a faculdade.

Estava no primeiro horário, quando a professora Caroline, anunciou que teriam a manhã livre, para se reunirem com os grupos e começarem os trabalhos. Maravilha !

Quando chegou, já estavam todos no auditório. Ele, Pansy e Blaise se dirigiram para o restante do grupo, que se encontravam na parte funda. Eles trocaram cumprimentos, e depois a garota de cabelos armados sugeriu que eles ficassem ao ar livre.

Durante o caminho, os seis se separaram, e Draco teve que escutar enquanto Pansy falava mal dos outros integrantes do grupo. Segundo ela, o maior deles era ruivo demais, e vestia como um pobre. A garota tinha cabelos horríveis, e tinha um péssimo senso de moda. Agora, o Harry, ela disse ser extremamente atraente, porém se se vestisse como Draco, seria irresistível.

**oOo HD oOo**

Se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, e começaram a discutir sobre o trabalho. Harry reparou que Draco nunca entrava na discussão. Não dava sua opinião, nem mesmo acenava com a cabeça. Estava perdido em um outro mundo, enquanto olhava um ponto fixo na grama. O moreno teve vontade de rir, quando se lembrou da cara de desgosto que os outros três fizeram, quando perceberam que teriam que sentar no chão.

O grupo não conseguia se decidir de maneira nenhuma, e Harry já estava ficando impaciente, quando decidiu pedir ajuda do loiro. Se ele dissesse algo, com certeza aquela tortura acabaria logo.

- Malfoy? O que você acha?

O loiro levantou o olhar, e o encarou. Harry sentiu milhares de facas sendo lançadas em sua direção, com aquele olhar de gelo. Draco se levantou elegantemente sem dizer nada, e saiu.

- O que aconteceu com ele, B?  
>- Eu não sei, Pan... vamos só terminar com isso, e eu vou lá conversar com ele.<p>

Imediatamente Harry se levantou, e correu atrás do loiro. Quando finalmente o alcançou, segurou-o pelo pulso e o virou. Seu coração se apertou, quando percebeu que o rosto dele estava úmido, e os olhos vermelhos. O garoto estava chorando, e a culpa era dele !

Por que teve que ser tão estúpido? Poderia ter dito que não queria se envolver e pronto, tudo estaria bem ! Mas aí estava outro de seus muitos problemas, não conseguia ficar de boca fechada, não conseguia ficar sem dizer idiotices, e não conseguia evitar de machucar os outros.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou. É claro que nada estava bem! O que queria fazer, era pedir desculpas mas não conseguia.

O loiro se soltou abruptamente e voltou a marchar até o estacionamento.

- Draco ! Espere!

Ele parou e se virou.

- É Malfoy para você, Potter !  
>- Eu... só quero ajudar.<br>- Ajudar? Pula de uma ponte, e talvez assim, eu me sinta melhor !  
>- Eu ... – tudo bem, sabia que merecia ouvir aquilo. – eu sinto muito.<br>- Você sente? Que bom ! Está perdoado, agora que sua consciência está mais leve, pode voltar para os seus amiguinhos e me deixar em paz !  
>- Draco...<br>- Só meus amigos me chamam assim, Potter. E bichas como eu, não querem ter amigos hipócritas e estúpidos como você !

Após dizer isso, Draco se virou mais uma vez, e foi embora. Segurou-se para não correr e se refugiar em seu carro. Mas não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Casos de uma noite eram assim. Só duravam uma noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiiiii o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado ! Reviews?**

**Larissa : **Que bom que adorou o primeiro capítulo ! O que achou desse? Beijos !  
><strong>Sestini :<strong> Que bom que achou fofa ! Beijos e obrigada pela review !


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nome : Hot Mess**

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black.**

**Música no início e no meio : Hot Mess -Cobra Starship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Drunk all night  
><strong>(Bêbado a noite toda)**  
>You think you're hot shit<br>**(Você acha que é legal)**  
>And ooh, I love it, I love it<br>**( Oh, eu adoro, eu adoro)

Era domingo, Harry não aguentava mais aquilo ! Não conseguiu dormir por duas noites. Quem aquele loiro achava que era, para chamá-lo de hipócrita e estúpido? Não era nada disso ! Bem... se analisasse a situação... era realmente tudo isso e um pouco mais. Afinal.. tinha dormido com o garoto, e depois o chamado de bicha.

Havia se torturado todos os minutos depois da última conversa com o garoto. Ele estava tão machucado ! E isso era sua culpa. Completamente sua, e de mais ninguém.

Mas Draco não podia pedir nada de Harry. O moreno era hétero, e ponto final. Nunca mudaria aquilo. Mas também não justificava o fato de ter sido tão grosso e maldoso com o loiro. Não era preconceituoso. Não era mesmo ! Tinha Sirius e Remo, e ele respeitava os dois. Mas agora que a situação era com ele, era muito diferente !

Ainda se lembrava o caminho para a casa de Draco. Seria muito simples, iria até la, conversaria com o garoto, pediria desculpas por ter sido tão idiota, e ofereceria sua amizade. Perfeito.

**oOo HD oOo**

Draco acordou cedo naquele domingo. Aquela havia sido apenas mais uma noite praticamente em claro. Não passava por isso desde o ano passado, em que havia admitido sua sexualidade para o mundo. Nunca esteve tão machucado, quebrado, e triste.

As malditas empregadas não fizeram o favor de trocas as cobertas. Tudo bem, que Draco havia insistido, mas mesmo assim... Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro do garoto. Estava impregnado nos lençóis, nos travesseiros... em Draco.

Estava com tanta raiva ! Não queria mais se lembrar de Harry Potter. Queria terminar aquele projeto, e passar por aquela fase terrível.

Levantou-se, e puxou com violência os lençóis e coberta da cama. Jogou-os contra a parede, e logo em seguida, os travesseiros também. Rasgaria um por um, e depois os queimaria e enterraria. Harry Potter iria desaparecer.

Colocou uma calça jeans e camisa cinza. Pegou a chave do carro e saiu apressado. Precisava esfriar a cabeça.

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry hesitou antes de bater, no mínimo três vezes. Quando finalmente conseguiu tomar coragem, bateu e esperou.

Alguns instantes depois, a governanta, Elena, abriu a porta. O moreno se lembrava dela, era muito simpática.

- Sr. Potter ! – ela exclamou. Desde quando aquela mulher sabia seu sobrenome?  
>- Olá Elena ! Como vai?<br>- Eu vou bem, e o senhor?  
>- Ahmm.. bem também. Draco está? – Harry viu a governanta crispar os lábios.<br>- Não senhor. – ela pausou por um instante. – e mesmo se estivesse, o senhor não poderia entrar.  
>- Eu... o que?<br>- Eu já disse mais do que deveria, sr. Potter. Acho melhor você ir agora.  
>- Ahmm.. você sabe onde eu posso encontra-lo?<br>- Não. Ele saiu apressado, e pegou o carro.

Dizendo isso, a mulher fechou a porta. Harry estava frustrado.

Primeiro, Draco não estava lá, e segundo, mesmo se estivesse, não iria querer vê-lo. Mas é claro que não iria ! Oh Deus... o que faria agora? Estava se sentindo tão culpado. O que fez foi tão errado !

Harry decidiu andar pela vizinhança, talvez visse quando Draco voltasse para casa, e então poderia falar com ele.

Passou duas horas indo e voltando pela frente da casa do loiro. Suas pernas já estavam doendo, queria muito ir embora, mas não iria sem antes se desculpar, devia pelo menos isso para Draco.

**oOo HD oOo**

Draco resolveu que já era hora de voltar para casa. Já tinha dirigido sem destino por muito tempo. Queria apenas voltar para sua cama e nunca mais sair de la. Era só isso que precisava.

Quando chegou na esquina de sua mansão, Draco o viu. Os cabelos escuros e rebeldes eram inconfundíveis, o modo de andar... oh não, estava observando demais. Encostou o carro e abaixou a janela.

- Potter?

O moreno pareceu se assustar.

- Malfoy?  
>- O que faz aqui?<br>- Aqui é público, até onde eu sei. – oh droga ! Não queria ser mau-educado com Draco, mas o loiro provocava aquilo nele. Apenas não conseguia se controlar ! – Desculpe. Eu vim te ver, queria conversar.  
>- Sobre?<br>- Sobre o trabalho ! – respondeu rapidamente.  
>- Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã na faculdade.<p>

Respondendo, o loiro começou a fechar a janela.

- Espere ! Eu quero... er... me ... me desculpar... e ... nós poderíamos fazer isso em outro lugar?

Sem responder nada, o loiro arrancou o carro, e Harry assistiu enquanto ele entrava na Mansão. Seguiu-o prontamente, e conseguiu correr para dentro da garagem, antes que o outro fechasse o portão.

Draco suspirou. O que aquele idiota queria ali? Não queria se desculpar... simplesmente não era possível. Saiu, o outro garoto estava encostado casualmente na traseira do carro, de braços cruzados.

- Não me lembro de ter te convidado para entrar na minha casa, Potter.  
>- Draco... eu... eu vim para conversar.<br>- Que pena, eu não tenho nada nada para conversar com você.  
>- Por favor ? Isso já é dificil, e você não está ajudando.<p>

Draco segurou uma resposta afiada, e esperou em silêncio. O moreno respirou fundo, antes de despejar as palavras.

- Olha, eu não quis dizer aquilo, você sabe que não. E-eu q-que tomei a... iniciativa aquele dia... a culpa não foi completamente sua.. Me desculpe por ter te chamado de... b-bicha. Eu sinto muito.  
>- Tudo bem. – respondeu com a voz fraca. – agora você já pode ir embora.<br>- Draco... por favor...  
>- Qual o seu problema, Potter? O que você quer comigo? Por que veio aqui? Vá embora !<p>

Harry andou até estar cara a cara com Draco.

- Eu me senti tão mal quando vi a mágoa em seus olhos da última vez que conversamos... não quero ver aquilo de novo.. não quero ser o culpado.. Eu... eu só quero me desculpar... podemos começar de novo – pausou – e sermos amigos – completou suavemente.  
>- Tudo bem ! É isso que você quer, Potter? Ótimo, somos amigos ! Agora você pode sair daqui !<br>- Ah... estou tão aliviado. Já que somos amigos, acho que posso passar o dia aqui, não? Precisamos acertar alguns detalhes sobre o trabalho...  
>- Nós <em>não <em>somos amigos !  
>- Mais um motivo para eu ficar aqui... eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que falei, quero que você me dê uma segunda chance, para provar que não sou aquela pessoa, eu só estava confuso...<br>- Se isso significar que você vai me deixar em paz depois, ótimo, fique então.

O moreno abriu um sorriso meio vitorioso e meio tristonho. Seguiu o loiro para dentro da mansão.

**oOo HD oOo**

Chegaram ao quarto, e este já estava organizado. A cama tinha sido arrumada com novos lençóis escuros.

Draco pegou algumas folhas, e canetas, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha sem dizer uma palavra. Harry se sentou na cama.

Era um silêncio incômodo e constrangedor. Imagens da noite que passaram juntos, os atacavam, lembrando-os de cada sensação arrebatadora, de cada cheiro, toque e beijo.

Draco limpou a garganta, antes de dizer:

- Então, Potter, o que vocês decidiram sexta?  
>- Harry.<br>- O que?  
>- Me chame de Harry.<br>- O que vocês decidiram sexta_, Potter_?  
>- Ahmm.. poucas coisas... eu e você seremos os líderes do grupo... nós discutimos muito, e no final, conseguimos ter uma ideia boa...<br>- E qual foi?  
>- Foi uma ideia da sua amiga... Parkinson? Não importa.. foi dela.. Hermione, ela, Blaise e eu, queríamos algo que fosse mais profundo, e cheio de sentimentos.. e ela teve uma ideia.<br>- Dá para falar logo a droga da ideia?  
>- Nós pensamos em fazer uma história, sobre um casal... homossexual... er.. que enfrenta muitos problemas... você sabe... coisas assim... a sua amiga achou que você iria amar a ideia.<p>

Draco deu uma risada seca.

- É claro que ela achou.  
>- De qualquer forma, todos nós gostamos, menos o Ron, ele é um pouco...<br>- Homofóbico?  
>- Er...<br>- Bom, eu achei uma ótima ideia... você tem alguma, Potter?  
>- Na verdade não...<p>

Ouviram uma batida leve na porta.

- Entre !

A governanta abriu a porta.

- Dra... – ela arregalou os olhos quando viu Harry. – Olá, de novo, sr. Potter. Draco, você gostaria de comer algo? Você saiu sem comer nada...  
>- Não, não quero, obrigado.<br>- Eu fiz seu bolo favorito !  
>- Eu não quero.<br>- Querido, você não come há di..  
>- Tá bem ! Eu estou indo ! Só cale essa boca!<p>

Draco se levantou,e Harry o seguiu. Os dois se sentaram na mesa, e tinha um grande bolo de chocolate em cima dela.

Harry viu os olhos de Draco brilharem. Era óbvio que o loiro realmente gostava daquele bolo.

Os dois serviram um grande pedaço, e comeram em silêncio, até a governanta aparecer novamente.

- Elena ! Esse bolo é maravilhoso !  
>- Obrigada, Harry !<br>- Hmmm.. tão bom !

A mulher riu, e Draco permaneceu concentrado no que estava fazendo. Harry observou fascinado enquanto o loiro comia. O bolo parecia ainda mais gostoso, com Draco comendo daquela forma... os lábios lambuzados de chocolate... não não não não Harry ! Nada disso...

**oOo HD oOo**

Os dois passaram o final da manhã, tentando ter ideias, do que aconteceria na peça. Estava quase impossível, sem contar constrangedor. A única coisa que Draco conseguia pensar, era em Harry dentro dele, o possuindo daquela forma... e aquilo não era bom.

Seu estômago doía.. Sabia que não devia ter comido nada, mas fora praticamente obrigado.

No almoço, foi a mesma coisa, não foi deixado em paz por Elena, nem mesmo por Harry, até que comesse alguma coisa.

O moreno era realmente uma ótima companhia. Era divertido, inteligente, e paciente. Muitissimo paciente, pois até aquele momento não tinha gritado com o loiro todas as vezes que esse fazia um comentário maldoso.

Eram 14 horas, e os dois estavam jogando uma partida de xadrez. Tinham começado algum tempo depois do almoço, e estavam muito entretidos. Eram bons jogadores, mas foi com orgulho, que Draco ganhou a partida. Ninguém era páreo para ele naquele jogo.

Sem que percebesse, já estava rindo das piadas idiotas do moreno, já estava interagindo com ele, tentando ter ideias, a tensão ia desaparecendo lentamente, e eles estavam ficando confortáveis um com o outro.

Já era por volta das 16 horas, quando os dois desistiram. Não conseguiam pensar em nada, e Harry precisava voltar para casa, o padrinho já havia ligado uma dúzia de vezes.

Draco o acompanhou até a porta, e quase deixou que Harry fosse embora, quando se lembrou de algo.

- Har... Potter?  
>- Sim?<br>- Você veio de carro?  
>- Er... não, eu vim andando. – o loiro rolou os olhos.<br>- Espera aí, eu te dou uma carona, então.

**oOo HD oOo**

- Eu não acredito que você não tem um carro ! – o loiro disse quando já estavam a caminho da casa de Harry.  
>- Eu nunca quis um – disse dando de ombros.<br>- Por que não?  
>- Eu tenho uma bicicleta.<p>

Draco riu em descrença. A sua gargalhada era deliciosa.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso !

O rádio estava ligado. Tocava um dos CD's com as músicas favoritas de Draco. Uma melodia conhecida preencheu o espaço, e os dois começaram a cantar ao mesmo tempo.

**- **_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you! __And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"!_  
>- Você conhece? – perguntou Draco fascinado.<br>- É claro que sim ! É uma das minhas músicas favoritas !  
>- A minha também. – disse sorrindo.<br>- É aqui que eu fico !

Draco olhou perplexo. A casa de Harry, era quase uma Mansão ! O garoto era afinal rico ! Então por que andava vestido daquela forma? E com aquele pobretão? E mais importante..

- Eu não consigo acreditar que você não tem um carro !  
>- Bem.. eu não tenho – respondeu rindo. – então... nos vemos amanhã... obrigada pela carona, Draco.<br>- De nada.

O moreno desceu do carro, e deu a volta. Draco abaixou a janela.

- Harry?  
>- Sim?<br>- Você quer uma carona amanhã?  
>- Er... claro !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! E então? Agora sim, eles estão virando amiguinhos *0* mas a gente quer maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! Reviews?**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nome : Hot Mess**

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black. Te desejo muita saúde, felicidade, amor e dinheiro hahaha s2**

**Música no início: Hot Mess - Cobra Starship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Well, you're a hot mess  
><strong>(Bem, você é uma linda bagunça)**  
>And I'm falling for you<br>**(E eu estou me apaixonando por você)**  
>Yeah, you know what to do<br>**(É, você sabe o que fazer)**  
>You're a hot mess<br>**(Você é uma linda bagunça)**  
>I'm lovin' it<br>**(Eu estou amando isso)

Cedo da manhã, uma BMW parava em frente a casa de Harry Potter. Draco havia acordado ainda mais cedo, para estar ali aquela hora. Quem estava tentando enganar? Nem mesmo havia dormido !

Imaginou Harry nu, se trocando, deslizando cada peça lentamente, por aquela pele bronzeada. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Não podia pensar no outro daquela forma, Harry tinha deixado claro que queria só amizade.

Mas como Draco poderia dar para ele só a sua amizade? Com tão pouco tempo de convivência, já queria dar seu corpo e alma, imagine depois de muito tempo !

Respirou fundo. Só queria poder passar mais um tempo com o moreno, então poderia ver que ele não é tão bom e perfeito em tudo, e essa... _obsessão _passaria.

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry já estava pronto quando viu o carro de Draco estacionar. Hesitou várias vezes antes de tomar coragem, e ir embora.

Caminhou decididamente até o carro, encarando o chão. Abriu a porta, e assim que entrou, a primeira coisa que o atingiu, foi o cheiro do loiro. E junto do cheiro, várias lembranças. Fechou os olhos com força, expelindo-as.

- Bom dia – disse Draco com a voz suave.

Um arrepio passou por Harry. Por Deus ! Por que tinha que ficar assim de manhã? Por que aquele garoto ao seu lado tinha que ser tão maravilhoso ? Aquela voz.. aquele cheiro.. Por que estava insistindo em confundir o moreno?

- Bom dia – respondeu tentando não parecer afetado.  
>- Dormiu bem?<br>- Sim, e você?  
>- Ahm... quase não dormi..<br>- Por que? – Harry perguntou franzindo o cenho. Havia mentido. Tinha dormido muito mal. Acordou a noite inteira, e não sabia o por quê.  
>- Hmmm.. pesadelo.<br>- Oh. – respondeu bobamente.

A caminho da faculdade, os dois conversaram sobre trivialidades. Filmes, livros, seriados, músicas, e muitas outras coisas, descobrindo que tinham bastante em comum.

Harry adorou. Era ótimo conversar com alguém que entendia tanto de música ! É claro que tinham os integrantes da sua banda, mas não era muito próximo deles, e Ron e Mione... bem... os dois eram uma negação no assunto.

**oOo HD oOo**

Se separaram no estacionamento.

Naquela manhã, nenhum conseguiu tirar o outro da mente.

Draco pensou em como Harry conhecia de tudo um pouco, tinha um gosto muito bom, além de ser bem-humorado pelas manhãs. Fazia piadinhas leves e ocasionalmente. Se empolgava muito quando falava de música, e se mostrou muito interessado em conhecer a biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy.

Harry pensou em como Draco não tinha um humor muito bom pela manhã, mas foi agradável o tempo inteiro, e ainda ria de suas piadas. Notou que o loiro se mostrou indiferente quanto o passado. Não demonstrou estar magoado, como havia feito no dia anterior, e também não havia colocado segundos significados em nenhuma das suas frases. Isso era bom... não era?

Se encontraram de novo no estacionamento no horário da saída, e sairam juntos para comer algo.

**oOo HD oOo**

Aquela tarde passou da seguinte forma: Os dois curtindo a companhia um do outro. Conversaram, riram, comeram, ouviram música.

Harry ficou perplexo. Draco Malfoy não agiu como no dia que antecedeu aquele. Não mostrou nem um mínimo interesse no moreno, não deu em cima dele, nem mesmo uma vez, e seus olhos não o encaravam com a mesma intensidade.

Ótimo... muito melhor assim, certo? Mas será que o loiro tinha gostado tão pouco assim? No início Harry tinha certeza que Draco iria querer uma segunda dose, mas... agora... não pareca nem um pouco interessado.

E era isso que Harry queria ! Não queria Draco, queria que ele apenas seguisse em frente, e esquecesse daquela terrível, maravilhosa e deliciosa noite que passaram juntos.

O problema era que... era quase impossível passar tanto tempo perto do outro garoto e não se encantar ! Claro que Draco tinha seus defeitos, como por exemplo, se achar superior só por que tinha mais dinheiro, ou por que se vestia melhor, entre muitos outros. Mas aos olhos de Harry, não tinha nada errado.

E como Harry desejou naquele dia, poder agarrar o outro pela camisa, e puxa-lo para um beijo. Mas quando o ia fazer perdia a coragem. Se lembrava das palavras que havia dito, depois de passar uma noite com ele. Se lembrava de ter fugido, e o magoado. E se lembrava de ter dito com todas as palavras, que queria somente amizade. Não seria nem um pouco justo beija-lo agora. Não é como se fosse ser correspondido, ou como se quisesse fazer aquilo...

E da mesma forma que aquele dia passou, o mês também.

Harry e Draco haviam se tornado muito próximos. Não quebraram nenhum dia a rotina. O loiro sempre buscava o outro, e depois que saiam da faculdade, iam comer algo juntos, e passavam horas conversando, em algum parque próximo, sempre em lugares públicos.

E foi naquele mês que Harry descobriu... estava gostando do loiro. Estava sentindo algo muito forte por ele, e precisava descobrir o que era aquilo !

Não queria e não podia aceitar que era homossexual. Não acreditava naquilo, e nunca iria. Não era e não seria.

A culpa era inteiramente daquele loiro !

Mesmo sem perceber, Draco provocava Harry a cada segundo que passavam juntos. Seja pela forma como seus lábios se moviam enquanto falava, ou como sua bunda se movia quando andava. Não importava o que estava fazendo, por que sempre resultava em uma provocação.

E Harry tinha que se segurar, por que não queria entregar os pontos.

Esperou pacientemente por uma chance de estar com o loiro, em algum local privado, mas essa oportunidade nunca aparecia ! Ron, Mione, Parkinson e Zabini sempre estavam lá enquanto faziam o trabalho, e sempre que iam sair para conversar, Harry pôde perceber que Draco insistia em lugares públicos.

O loiro simplesmente não estava mais interessado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Bom? E aí? O que acharam? Eu achei esse chap o mais difícil até agora – apesar de ter sido o mais curto - por que nele não teve muita ação, só os sentimentos desses dois cabeças-duras... mas no próximo... eu prometo umas cenas bem... quentes para vocês ! O que acharam? REVIEWS?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nome : Hot Mess**

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black. Obrigada por ser muito gentil, engraçado, manipulador,conversado, e me proporcionar momentos de muita diversão !**

**ATE****NÇÃO ! AS CENAS EXPLÍCITAS ESTÃO SENDO CORTADAS DOS CAPÍTULOS, EU COLOCAREI UM AVISO EM TODAS AS PARTES NECESSÁRIAS .. VOCÊS PODERIAM ENCONTRAR AS CENAS DE HM NO ADULTFANFICTION, MAS O SITE AS DELETOU, ENTÃO EU AS PERDI.. AS OUTRAS FICTIONS SE ENCONTRARÃO NO LIVEJOURNAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Faltava uma semana para a apresentação. A peça estava concluída. Os personagens principais seriam Draco e Blaise. Pansy, Ron, Hermione e Harry seriam a parte do elenco que descriminaria o casal. Os ensaios haviam sido totalmente produtivos e divertidos, a história era boa e bem escrita, e eles tinham o melhor ator no grupo deles: Draco.

O último ensaio havia sido marcado para aquela tarde, na casa do loiro, e foi com felicidade que Harry recebeu a ligação de Hermione, dizendo que ela, Ron, e os amigos de Draco não iriam poder comparecer.

O moreno não era bobo. Não era mesmo. Sabia que aqueles quatro estavam tramando algo naquela última semana. Todos conseguiam ver os esforços de Harry. Ele já tinha contado para os amigos que dormira com Draco, antes de saber que eles estudavam na mesma faculdade, e que tinha tentado se manter afastado, mas simplesmente não conseguia. E foi seguindo o conselho de Mione, que ele havia se empenhado o máximo possível para conquistar o outro, mas Draco estava irredutível, não o queria, não dava o mínimo sinal de que estava entendendo as provocações do outro, e isso era simplesmente frustrante.

Agora a chance perfeita estava ali. Ele teria a tarde toda na casa de Draco. Só os dois. Tentava não pensar que tomaria a iniciativa de ficar com um garoto mais uma vez. Tentava não pensar em como se sentiria depois. Estava focado no agora. E agora, queria muito ter Draco Malfoy.

Se arrumou com um cuidado especial. Muitas vezes, o loiro reclamava de como Harry se vestia, ou como seu cabelo era incrivelmente horrível e bagunçado. Mas dessa vez, seria diferente. Vestiu a melhor roupa que conseguiu achar, e ficou realmente bonito com ela, tentou abaixar o cabelo, mas este não quis colaborar.

Pegou as chaves do carro (sim, agora ele tinha um carro) e saiu apressado.

**oOo HD oOo**

Depois de receber uma ligação de Pansy, que disse que não poderiam ir para o ensaio, Draco foi tomar um banho. Seria mais um dia sem ver Harry... maravilha.

Saiu do banheiro, estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos molhados e bagunçados, quando tomou o maior susto da sua vida.

Sentado em sua cama, estava Harry Potter.

O moreno se levantou, usava uma calça jeans escura, que apertava em todas as partes certas e uma camisa verde-escuro que fazia seus olhos ficarem ainda mais lindos. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre, usava os mesmo óculos redondos. Estava tão perfeito. E por Deus, tão bem vestido !

- H-Harry!

O garoto não respondeu, estava muito distraído com uma gota de água que escorregava pelo abdômen de Draco, e indo parar na toalha. Sentia inveja daquela gota. Queria tocar Draco nos mesmos lugares que ela havia, e em outros também.

- Er... você... poderia me dar.. licença? Tenho que me trocar.

O moreno não se mexeu. Agora observava o cabelo do loiro. Estava tão bagunçado, e Harry só havia o visto daquele jeito quando... Oh Deus... sim...

Harry viu Draco dando de ombros e andando em direção ao armário. Queria tanto agir ! Queria agarrá-lo e beija-lo até que os dois esquecessem seus nomes, mas...

Estava batalhando nesse conflito interno, quando tudo começou a ficar em câmera lenta. Draco de costas, as mãos mexendo em algo, a toalha sendo aberta por ele, e deslizando lentamente até o chão. Aquele corpo... Oh Deus.. por que? Por que tinha que desejá-lo tanto?

Sua respiração estava entrecortada e não conseguia se mover. Quando viu a cueca do loiro ser deslizada pelo seu corpo, conseguiu movimentar seus membros.

Acabou com as distâncias dos dois. Com Draco ainda de costas, colocou cada mão no armário, rodeando-o, e o empedindo de sair.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Draco estremeceu, e fez de tudo para controlar a voz, porém não conseguiu impedir que ela saísse fraca.

- Ora, estou me trocando, no meu quarto. A culpa não é minha se você não quis sair.  
>- Eu não me importo, o problema é você estar se vestindo. – capturou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.<br>- H-Harry?  
>- Hmmm?<br>- O que você...?  
>- Eu quero você, Draco. Não aguento mais não te tocar.<p>

Beijou-o na nuca, e passou seus braços pela cintura fina do outro garoto.

- N-Não Harry.

O moreno não parou o que fazia. Deu chupões no pescoço do loiro, querendo marcar a pele dele.

- P-por favor. – ouviu o outro sussurrar.  
>- Você não me quer? – deu uma mordiscada na orelha dele.<br>- Oh Deus, sim, mas...  
>- Então não lute. Me deixe te ter. – Deu uma mordida forte na junção do pescoço e o ombro, deixando uma marca vermelha, que mais tarde estaria muito roxa. Ouviu um gemido abafado, antes de Draco se render.<br>- Oh Harry... eu sou seu.

**CORTE DO LEMON**

Harry se derramou dentro de Draco, e esse por sua vez, se derramou na barriga do outro, gemendo o nome do parceiro.

O moreno não soube o por quê, mas uma enorme vontade de beijar Draco o dominou. Era como se fosse a última vez que teria a chance de tocá-lo e finalmente superar aquela atração arrebatadora. E foi o que ele fez. Abaixou-se e beijou Draco, com tanto carinho quanto conseguiu.

O loiro o puxou para que deitassem juntos, e logo ele adormeceu.

Harry permaneceu acordado. A realidade do que tinha feito novamente, lentamente o alcançou, e tomou conta dele, tornando-o irracional. Levantou-se sem se importar se acordaria Draco. Sem se importar em como o loiro se sentiria acordando mais uma vez sozinho. Sem se importar nas consequências, e principalmente sem se importar em analisar aquele sentimento que havia se instalado em seu peito.

**oOo HD oOo**

Draco acordou algumas horas mais tarde. Se sentia feliz e completo, porém ao esticar o braço, a tristeza tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Harry não estava ali e não adiantava procurar por que sabia, que o moreno tinha ido embora mais uma vez.

Naquela noite o loiro chorou. Chorou, e prometeu para si mesmo, que nunca mais se deixaria levar pelos encantos de Harry Potter.

**oOo HD oOo**

4 dias se passaram, e já era segunda-feira. Faltavam dois dias para a apresentação. Desde a quarta-feira em que haviam dormido juntos, Harry e Draco não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra. Nenhum ensaio para repor o perdido fora marcado, e não seria.

Foi com dificuldade, que naquela segunda, Harry conseguiu avistar Draco no estacionamento, ao término das aulas.

Estava longe, portanto foi gritando o nome do loiro, até que conseguisse alcança-lo, mas em nenhum momento, seus chamados foram respondidos, Draco não se dignara nem mesmo a olhar para trás.

Harry o segurou pelo braço,e o virou para si.

- Draco... – murmurou se perdendo nos olhos cinzas. Nunca tinha percebido como eram expressivos. E agora, tudo que enxergava neles, era uma frieza calculada. Draco não estava o deixando entrar, não estava abaixando as barreiras para ele mais.  
>- O que quer, Potter? – e a voz dele, estava ainda mais fria, e como aquilo doía em Harry.<br>- Eu... er – afinal o que ele queria? Nem mesmo sabia... não, sabia, sabia sim ! Queria Draco mais do que tudo. Não o queria para sexo. Não queria deixa-lo sozinho na cama sempre, havia descoberto isso naquele final de semana, e agora não perderia Draco por nada.  
>- Eu não tenho o dia inteiro !<br>- Eu... sinto muito, Draco.  
>- Por qual parte?<br>- Por ter dormido com você e  
>- Ora, vá se foder, Potter!<p>

O loiro se virou e começou a ir embora, mas Harry o segurou de novo.

- Não.. me deixe terminar.. sinto muito por ter dormido com você e depois ter ido embora.

A boca de Draco se abriu em um 'o'.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Draco. Por favor, não me afaste, não me chame de Potter dessa forma. Eu sinto sua falta.  
>- O problema é seu ! Eu não quero ficar nem mais um segundo perto de você!<br>- Draco, por favor...  
>- Potter, a não ser que você tenha algo que vá me fazer mudar de idea, para falar, eu sugiro que solte meu braço e me deixe ir, eu não quero desperdiçar mais tempo, com uma causa perdida.<br>- Eu...não...  
>- Foi o que eu pensei.<p>

Draco se soltou do aperto de Harry, e entrou em seu carro. Agradeceu aos céus por ter vidros escuros, e bateu a cabeça no volante. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, e ele soltou um gemido de dor. Não iria chorar de novo, não por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : E entãaaaaaao, o que acharam? O próximo chap é o penúltimo (;**

**?**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nome : Hot Mess**

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black. Sr. Pessoa Linda rsrs espero que esteja tendo uma ótima semana de aniversário !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Na manhã do dia 17, Draco Malfoy acordou mais cedo. Era o dia da apresentação, e ele precisava estar mais do que perfeito.

Tomou um longo e relaxante banho. Já tinha escolhido a roupa há alguns dias, mesmo sabendo que iria ter um figurino para a peça.

Ficou pronto em cima do horário, e saiu de casa apressado. Não estava nervoso, nunca ficava na verdade, era perfeito no que fazia, e não precisava se estressar.

**oOo HD oOo**

Harry acordou atrasado naquela manhã. Graças aos céus, já tinha escolhido sua roupa. Queria estar lindo e perfeito. Se Draco Malfoy não o queria, haviam outras pessoas, e não custava nada fazer um ciúmes no loiro no processo.

Escovou os dentes, pegou a chave do carro, e saiu correndo.

Conseguiu chegar a tempo. Quando estava no estacionamento, viu que o _seu _loiro também havia chegado em cima do horário. E.. Oh Deus, como ele estava lindo !

O sangue do moreno ferveu, quando ele percebeu os olhares lascivos que eram direcionados ao _seu Deus. _Por um instante, os olhares dos dois garotos se cruzaram, mas tudo que Harry pôde sentir, foi uma distância calculada.

Como o professor Lupin havia dito no início do projeto, aquela manhã seria tirada para as apresentações. O grupo de Harry seria o terceiro a se apresentar, o que dava para eles um bom tempo de preparação.

Hermione estava confiante, como se estivesse prestes a fazer um teste extremamente fácil, Ron estava nervosíssimo, mesmo tendo duas falas na peça inteira, Pansy estava arrancando os cabelos, ao mesmo tempo que afirmava que se sairia muito bem, Blaise estava tranquilo, assim como o Draco.

E Harry... Harry estava com ciúmes ! Seu loiro estava conversando em um canto separado com Zabini, e aquilo não era nem um pouco bom

**oOo HD oOo**

O primeiro grupo se apresentou. E de acordo com Draco, eram todos iniciantes, a história era mal escrita, e não teve nenhuma emoção.

O segundo subiu ao palco um pouco mais confiante, mas o loiro não viu nada demais.

A vez deles chegou rapidamente. Os seis se preparavam atrás do palco, repassavam as falas, davam retoques na maquiagem, e conferiam o figurino. Tudo estava perfeito.

Os primeiros vinte minutos foram tranquilos. Harry podia ver que seu professor Lupin estava amando, ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, e os olhos cheio de lágrimas, a professora Caroline se agarrava ao braço dele, e chorava como se estivesse sentindo uma grande dor.

O moreno podia entender aquelas reações. A peça estava realmente maravilhosa e emocionante, e grande parte do motivo, era Draco. O loiro atuava naturalmente, era preciso e seguro, ele encantava a todos, até mesmo o homem mais hétero do lugar não seria capaz de evitar uma segunda olhada.

**oOo HD oOo**

'_Finalmente está acabando'_. Pensou Draco. Amava atuar, é claro. Mas queria sair logo dali e voltar para sua casa, comer muito chocolate e ficar feliz por não ser obrigado a passar mais tempo por perto de Harry Potter.

Só faltava uma coisa. O beijo. Só faltava beijar Blaise, e poderia sair dali. Seu amigo era hétero, e namorava Pansy, mas ele não se importou nem um pouco em fazer essa cena, então por que era Draco quem estava receoso? Por que ele não queria beijar nenhum lábio além dos de Harry? Não deveria se sentir assim ! Não podia !

Agora era a parte em que o mocinho ficava com seu grande amor, então por que ele não podia ter seu momento na vida real? Por que isso não podia acontecer com ele? Por que a única pessoa que amava não o queria? A vida é tão injusta. É por isso que o loiro gostava de atuar. Podia estar em outra pele, ser outra pessoa, e viver outras experiências.

Se aproximou de Blaise, pegou-o pela cintura e juntou seus lábios. Sua outra mão parou na nuca do outro, e Draco apertou os olhos. 20 segundos. Precisava fazer aquilo por 20 segundos, dizer as palavras finais e sair logo daquele lugar.

Sentiu duas mãos segurarem sua cintura, enquanto a platéia soltava um 'OH'. O que Blaise estava fazendo afinal? Foi aí que Draco sentiu que aquelas mãos o empurravam. Não, elas não o empurravam... o puxavam ! Mas... como?

Soltou Blaise e abriu os olhos. Suas costas foram de encontro ao peito de alguém, e ele foi virado. As esmeraldas de Harry o encaravam com um brilho diferente. Mas o que estava acontecendo?

**oOo HD oOo**

'_Finalmente está acabando' _pensou Harry_._ Agora só faltava a pior parte. O beijo.

Harry pensou em Draco enquanto escrevia aquele final, e tudo o que conseguiu escrever foi um beijo apaixonado ,seguido por palavras 'sussurradas'. Mas o moreno não contava com o fato de que não iria gostar dessa ideia. De que um grande ciúmes o atingiria em cheio quando Draco segurasse a cintura de Blaise e o beijasse.

Ele tentou se segurar. Deus sabe que tentou, mas aquela droga de beijo não acabava nunca ! E as mãos do seu loiro estavam, uma pousada suavemente na cintura do amigo e a outra na nuca. Aquilo não era certo !

Harry saiu de onde estava e correu para o palco. Colocou suas mãos na cintura de Draco, enquanto a platéia se espantava com aquele repentina interrupção. Puxou o loiro das garras de Zabini e o virou para si.

Oh Deus.. tão lindo ! Por que tinha esperado tanto? Por que tinha sido tão estúpido? Aquilo não importava.. agora Draco estava ali, e era a chance dele de se desculpar e provar seu amor.

Era arriscado. Estaria admitindo para todos que era gay e que estava gostando de Draco Malfoy. Mas já tinha estragado a peça mesmo, então teria que aproveitar a chance !

Acariciou o cabelo anormalmente loiro, e depois passou as pontas dos dedos nas bochecha dele. Depositou a mão no pescoço do outro, e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Seu corpo todo agradeceu pelo contato. Precisava daquilo. Queria aquilo. Não era um beijo trocado por dois atores. Era um beijo trocado por namorados. Era cheio de paixão, e carinho. Era maravilhoso.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e dançaram, seus corpos estavam o mais colado possível, e as mãos acariciavam todos os lugares que podiam alcançar em público.

Iriam ficar ali para sempre, daquele jeito, trocando aquele beijo delicioso. Mas a platéia tinha outra ideia. Todos estavam em pé, aplaudindo e assoviando. O professor Lupin chorava discretamente, enquanto Caroline mal conseguia se levantar.

Os dois se separaram, e colaram as testas.

- Por que você fez isso, Harry?  
>- Eu não consegui assistir o Zabini te beijando.<br>- Mas agora todos acham que você é gay, e que você gosta de mim.  
>- Todos estão certos.<br>- Mas.. o que?  
>- Eles estão certos, e eu não me importo com o que eles pensam, Draco.<br>- Harry...

A platéia ficou em silêncio, tentando ouvir o que aqueles dois sussurravam.

- Está faltando as palavras finais, loiro.

Draco sorriu com o apelido bobo, e reunindo todas as forças que tinha, finalizou a peça.

- Eu amo você.

As cortinas se fecharam.

Harry abraçou Draco, e distribuiu beijos no pescoço dele, até alcançar a orelha.

- Draco? – sussurrou – você quer namorar comigo?

O loiro corou, e antes de dar mais um beijo em Harry, respondeu baixinho:

- Sim !

Os dois se separaram, e receberam os cumprimentos dos amigos.

Estavam liberados para irem embora, mas o professor havia anunciado que no final da manhã, ele diria as notas, então o grupo decidiu esperar.

**oOo HD oOo**

1 hora depois do final de todas as apresentações, os professores subiram ao palco, e começaram a fazer comentários sobre as peças, e depois dando a nota final.

O grupo de Draco e Harry, foi o que recebeu mais elogios, porém, alguns pontos foram descontados, pois o moreno havia pulado no palco quando deveria ter ficado quieto e esperando o final para agir.

Os garotos estavam no estacionamento, e trocavam um beijo.

- Você quer ir lá pra casa?  
>- Harry... você nunca me convidou para ir na sua casa.<br>- Agora você é meu namorado, e além do mais, seus pais já voltaram de viagem, eu não quero encontrar com eles agora.  
>- E por que não?<br>- Por que eu quero você... e não posso esperar... – disse enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Draco.  
>- Mas...<br>- Não se preocupe, Dray, eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Eu prometo.

Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez.

- Agora vamos, eu preciso de você.  
>- Eu também, Harry.<p>

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Oiiiii o que acharam? O próximo chap é o último ! Espero que tenham gostado desse ! Reviews?**

**Sestini : **hahahah sim, o Harry estava sendo mesmo, mas agora ele compensou, não? Que bom que pensa, e que está achando a fic ótima ! Obrigada pela review ! Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nome : Hot Mess**

******** AVISO ********

**Essa fic, é um presente de aniversário para o Yann Riddle Black. Você é irritante, manipulador, bobo, chato, muito mais esperto do que eu, convencido, divertido, engraçado, inteligente, fofo, talentoso e muito mais, e é por isso que eu te adolu muito. Feliz aniversário ! Espero que tenho gostado do seu presente, e que o final não te decepcione ! ****Muitos Beijos para você!**

**Música : Heaven on Earth – Britney Spears**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Your touch  
>Your taste<br>Your face  
>Your hands<br>You're sweet  
>Your love<br>Your tongue  
>Your eye<br>You're mine  
>Your lips<br>You're heaven on earth**

_Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez._

_- Agora vamos, eu preciso de você.  
>- Eu também, Harry.-<em> respondeu desviando o olhar._  
><em>- O que foi, Draco?  
>- Eu preciso passar em casa primeiro, você pode ir na frente.<br>- Por que?  
>- Eu preciso desesperadamente de um banho, e eu não avis – não conseguiu terminar pois Harry estava chupando seu pescoço.<br>- Eu tenho uma banheira, sabia?  
>- Tem? – perguntou com a voz trêmula, segurando um gemido.<br>- Aham... por que você não toma banho comigo?  
>- Eu... oh por Deus, vamos logo !<p>

Cada garoto pegou seu carro, e dirigiu para a casa de Harry. Sirius não estava lá, o que era muito bom, pois significava que ninguém iria interrompê-los no meio de algo importante.

Quando chegaram no quarto, Harry puxou Draco para um beijo doce e cheio de paixão.

- Eu sinto tanto.. tanto ! – sussurrou – me desculpe, por tudo... eu preciso de você, Draco..  
>- Sim, eu também preciso de você, Harry...<br>- Diz que me desculpa..  
>- Eu te desculpo... agora chega de conversa..<p>

Os dois foram até o banheiro se beijando e trombando nos móveis. Se despiram enquanto a banheira enchia, e logo entraram nela.

Fizeram amor devagarzinho, com Harry encostado na beirada da banheira, e Draco encaixado entre suas pernas, e quando estava perto do orgasmo, Harry sussurrou:

- Eu... eu amo você...

Os dois atingiram o ápice juntos, e Draco se virou para encarar o namorado.

- E-Eu sei que f-foi muito repentino.. e-eu sinto muito, acho que foi o momento e... na verdade eu não sinto muito.. eu amo você e já sei disso há um bom tempo.

O loiro abraçou o namorado e plantou vários beijos em seu pescoço.

- Eu também, Harry.. eu amo você!

O moreno soltou uma risada baixo. Oh Deus... não poderia estar mais feliz !

- Agora venha...  
>- Aonde vamos?<br>- Para minha cama.. eu tenho muitos planos para essa noite.

**oOo HD oOo**

A manhã chegou e passou, e quando deu 14 horas, Draco Malfoy despertou meio confuso. Aquela não era sua cama. E aquele não era seu travesseiro. Aquele não era travesseiro nenhum! Travesseiros não mexem !

Abriu os olhos, e lentamente se acostumou com a claridade.Não.. aquilo não era um travesseiro.. era Harry. Seu Harry. Seu namorado. Acariciou o rosto dele, e deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo negro. Jogou as pernas por cima das do outro, e se aconchegou mais um pouco.

- Hmmm.. eu posso me acostumar com isso – murmurou Harry, arrancando um pequeno sorriso de Draco e puxando-o para um beijo. – bom-dia !  
>- Bom-dia, Harry.<br>- Quantas horas?  
>- Eu não sei... – os dois ficaram abraçados por uns instantes, trocando carícias e desfrutando da presença um do outro.<p>

Era bom demais para ser verdade... tinham conseguido quem eles mais queriam.. tinham conseguido passar por cima de todo o orgulho, um havia pedido desculpas, e outro havia perdoado... e agora tudo estava perfeito !

O loiro se levantou relutantemente e pegou o celular

– São 14 horas ! Meus pais vão me matar...  
>- Boa-tarde – o moreno disse rindo.<br>- O que?  
>- São 14 horas, nesse caso, boa-tarde. – levantou-se e abraçou o loiro por trás.<br>- Isso não é hora para brincar, Harry ! Eu vou morrer hoje... e sou tão jovem e lindo para isso... simplesmente não é justo, a culpa é toda sua que não me deixou ir embora.  
>- É por que você é tão lindo... eu não ia conseguir ficar longe de você.. se eu pudesse, faria tudo de novo, noite passada foi perfeita ! – deu um beijo em Draco, mas ele não deixou que aprofundasse – o que foi?<br>- Eu não vou beijar meu namorado com mau-hálito matinal ! – Harry riu.  
>- E você vai ficar sem me beijar até ir para casa e escovar os dentes?<br>- Sim !  
>- Eu não sei se consigo aguentar...<br>- Tadinho!  
>- Anda, pega minha escova, eu quero você agora...<br>- Quer mas não vai ter !  
>- Oras e por que não?<br>- Eu mal consigo ficar em pé depois de ontem !  
>- Hmm.. eu machuquei você?<br>- Sim ! E muito ! Agora eu tenho que ir.  
>- Você não me engana, anda logo e usa minha escova!<br>- Eu não vou usar sua escova!  
>- E por que não? Nós já <em>usamos <em>tudo do outro, uma coisa a mais não faz diferença.

Draco rolou os olhos e empurrou o namorado na cama, indo em seguida para o banheiro, usou a escova de Harry.

Assim que terminou, foi prensado contra a parede, e trocou um beijo de tirar o fôlego com o moreno, suas línguas se entralaçavam, e era como estar em casa, começaram a se provocar, e seus quadris se moviam lascivamente, friccionando suas ereções. Tinham passado praticamente a noite inteira juntos, e ainda queriam muito mais... e teriam conseguido o que queriam, se alguém não tivesse batido na porta.

Harry suspirou frustrado. Era Remus.

- Harry... desculpe er... atrapalhar, mas o Sirius.. você sabe como ele é quando quer algo, e bom, ele viu o carro lá na frente, e ele sabe que tem alguém aqui, e como você não sai do quarto, ele está quase invadindo, eu sei que _ele_ está aí com você, então... olha, só o apresente para o seu padrinho, e depois os dois estarão livres...

Harry pensou em continuar o que tinha sido bruscamente interrompido, mas agora o clima havia se dissipado, e o moreno estava preocupado em realmente ter machucado o namorado.

**oOo HD oOo**

Os dois garotos desceram as escadas.

- Sirius? – o moreno chamou.  
>- Finalmente ! Que demora foi essa para acordar ? A noite deve ter sido bem agitada e – Sirius parou de falar quando viu Draco – mas... eu ouvi... e... Harry?<br>- Sirius, esse é Draco Malfoy, meu namorado.  
>- O QUE? DESDE QUANDO? EU SOU O ÚLTIMO A SABER DAS COISAS NESSA CASA?<br>- Desde ontem !  
>- E vocês já estão fazendo o que bem entendem? Na minha época as coisas não eram assim..<br>- Eram bem piores, Six – disse Remus. – e eu só fiquei sabendo de tudo antes, por causa da peça.  
>- Peça? O que aconteceu?<br>- Eu te explico.. agora deixa os dois em paz.

Sirius foi puxado enquanto resmungava. Draco suspirou aliviado quando os dois homens mais velhos sairam da sala.

- Ele... não vai ficar... bravo, ou ahm... por você estar com outro garoto?  
>- Sirius? – Harry riu – não, meu amor, ele e o Remus são namorados.<br>- Mas o que?  
>- Longa história... agora vamos, não quero que alguém tão jovem e lindo como você, morra.<br>- Você sabe que vai ter que enfrentar meus pais, né?  
>- Sim – ele sorriu – mas não me importo.<br>- Não?  
>- Não... Eu amo você.<p>

Os dois sorriram e foram para a Mansão Malfoy.

**oOo HD oOo**

Alguns anos se passaram,os dois se formaram na faculdade e se casaram, tornaram-se Draco Malfoy-Potter e Harry Potter-Malfoy. Mais alguns anos e eles adotaram um casal, a tranquilidade em que viviam acabou nessa época em que tiveram que aprender a serem pais, e a cuidar de outras vidas. Os dois viveram felizes e estavam sempre juntos, um apoiando o outro, e no final das contas, o único obstáculo que não conseguiram superar, foi a morte.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Então... um pouquinho dramático meu final, ne? Aauhsauhsuahs é isso que falta de criatividade e tempo faz com as pessoas... eu quase comi uma caixa inteira de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores e mesmo assim.. não funcionou.. eu só fiquei com vontade de vomitar quando eu comi um de cera de ouvido, e depois de sofrer muito, pegando uns 500 de sabores ruins, que eu descobri que no fundo da caixinha, tem um papelzinho com todos os sabores... aff aushuashuash e isso que eu acabei de falar tem tudo a ver com a fic ne kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Então..e aí? O que acharam? Ficou legal? Ruim? Péssimo? Ótimo? **

**Yann... o que achou? Ah.. e mais uma vez :**

_************FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO************_

**R E V I E W S ?**

**Mais tarde, eu posto um capítulo com os agradecimentos e uma falação básica... espero que tenham amado, assim como eu amei escrever ! Vejo vocês nas outas fics, e nas próximas ! Mil beijooos ! E obrigada, pessoas lindas que leram, apoiaram e/ou deixaram reviews *0***

**~ Bruna**


	8. Agradecimentos

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Obrigada Yann Riddle Black, Larissa, Talia Fogaca, Erika Wesley Salvatore, Kimberly Anne Potter, PattJoger, AnaLunaPotter, MarciaBS, Sestini e Pandora Beaumont por deixarem reviews.**

**Obrigada Yann Riddle Black, PattJoger , Krassyus e Pandora Beaumont por terem adicionado a fic em seus favoritos.**

**Obrigada Yann Riddle Black, Aeris Lux, Erika Wesley Salvatore e Uchiha Dark Moon por terem colocado em alerta !**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e mesmo assim não deixaram reviews !**

**Acompanhem Almost Lovers, e Doces Pecados !**

**Mil Beijos!**

**Bruna**


	9. Avisos

**Avisos : Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, fico muito feliz que tenham curtido tanto !**

**Em resposta a Carla, que me perguntou onde eu coloco os cortes dos lemons -maravilhosos- é o seguinte, eu cortei e coloquei tudo no adult fanfiction, MAS, o site deletou e eu não sei por que e perdi para sempre pq não tive tempo de salvar :s**

**É triste pq eram os melhores lemons que eu já escrevi =(**


End file.
